


Sorpresas

by TabrisXX



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Birthday, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock Rings, Collaboration, Cute, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Happy, Light BDSM, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mild S&M, OTP Feels, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Character(s), Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Submission, Surprises, Sweet, Touching
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Vladimir Nikiforov recibe una carta de su novio Maxence Giacometti, sin embargo, una gran sorpresa acompaña ese ansiado sobre que esperó durante un mes entero. Vladimir se ha decidido, al fin, a hablarle con honestidad a Maxence sobre lo que desea en su relación.Favor leer las notas iniciales.
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character(s) & Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Sorpresas

**Author's Note:**

> **\- Los personajes utilizados son OCs creados por[@YurioNikiforov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YurioNikiforov) y [@Tabris-XX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX), son de nuestra completa autonomía. La inspiración para crear esta historia es la misma autora, fue un regalo que hicimos [@VityaNik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VityaNik) y [@YurioNikiforov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YurioNikiforov) en colaboración para ella por su cumpleaños.  
> **
> 
> **\- Vladimir Nikiforov es hijo de Víctor Nikiforov y Yuri Plisetsky.**
> 
> **\- Maxence Giacometti es hijo de Christophe Giacometti y Yuri Ayato. Para mejor entendimiento sobre esa pareja, pueden leer la historia["Cuarentena"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756604).**
> 
> **\- Si algo de esto no es de su agrado, abstenerse de leer y comentar.**
> 
> **\- Los personajes son mayores de edad y todo lo que ocurre es consensuado.**

_Amado Vladimir,_

_Las vacaciones con mis padres han sido fantásticas, pero hubiera deseado tanto que estuvieras conmigo… las próximas solo seremos tú y yo, lo prometo. Ahora mismo no he hecho más que pensar en ti, intento distraerme pero cada hermoso paisaje que mis ojos ven solo sirve para que te desee más aquí a mi lado._

_Tuve un extraño pero hermoso sueño en donde estábamos juntos, no estoy seguro si era este universo pero no me importa, estaba a tu lado._

_Es probable que, cuando recibas esta carta, yo ya esté a punto de volver, a pesar de que te escribo estas palabras en el segundo día. Preferí enviar una carta en vez de escribir un e-mail o un mensaje, creo que es una mejor forma de conectarme contigo._

_No olvides lo mucho que te extraño y que estaré pensando en ti, amor._

Vladimir terminó de leer la carta de su novio y sonrió. Había sido un mes que dejó de verlo y lo extrañaba demasiado, lo necesitaba a su lado y lo que más deseaba era correr a sus brazos apenas regresara. Apenas podía esperar, estaba demasiado impaciente, pero no podía traerlo de vuelta desde las Bahamas.

Tenía preparada una sorpresa especial para él. Llevaban tres años ya como pareja formal y se sentía tan enamorado como al principio, todavía se emocionaba al ver una llamada suya, se le aceleraba el corazón al besarlo y se encendía con facilidad cuando estaban a solas en momentos de completa intimidad.

Pensaba en eso cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Sus padres no estaban, habían salido a cenar para celebrar su aniversario y no esperaban visitas. Dudó en ir a abrir, estaba ocupado practicando una composición que le había escrito a Maxence pero supuso que quizás sus padres podían haber vuelto por alguna razón y quizás habían olvidado sus llaves, de modo que acercó a la puerta y decidió atender.

—Espero me hayas extrañado.

Maxence lo esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro y un pequeño obsequio envuelto cuidadosamente.

—¡Maxence! –Vladimir se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó desesperadamente, como si no lo hubiera visto en años–. Dios te extrañé tanto…

El chico sonrió y correspondió a los besos y caricias ansiosas. Unos minutos más tarde ya estaban en la habitación de Vladimir a medio vestir.

—Espera… –Maxence se detuvo– ¿Tus padres no volverán pronto?

—Fueron a cenar, cuando lo hacen vuelven de madrugada

—¿Y si…?

—Shh… no sabes cómo te he extrañado.

Ambos sabían a dónde los llevaría aquello así que se dejaron llevar. Retozaban en la cama de Vladimir sin pudor alguno, durante los últimos meses sus encuentros sexuales habían sido mucho más frecuentes y ahora que habían estado distanciados por casi cinco semanas, la necesidad era más que evidente.

Maxence terminó de desvestir a su novio, quien había cerrado la puerta con seguro después de habérselo pedido repetidas veces. Le había costado mucho trabajo conseguir que Yuri Plisetsky lo aceptara como pareja de su hijo y ahora no quería que las cosas se echaran a perder.

—Me hiciste falta –confesó Vladimir– tenía que tocarme en repetidas ocasiones para contenerme, amor. No dejé de extrañarte.

El chico se sonrojó y lo besó en los labios, mientras sonreía

—También lo hice… pero tuve que ser cuidadoso, mis padres estaban todo el tiempo conmigo. Dios, amor, me hiciste falta en serio.

—Hazme el amor –pidió el chico una vez que estuvieron desnudos– hazlo, Max, te necesito

—No –Maxence sonrió ante la incrédula y decepcionada mirada de Vladimir –tú hazme el amor

—¿Cómo dices?

—Quiero que esta vez sea distinto, casi nunca lo hacemos de esa forma y… hoy es un día especial.

—¿Lo es?

—Lo es… –respondió jadeando– hoy te he vuelto a ver.

Vladimir sonrió y asintió. No hubo necesidad de cambiar de posición, Maxence se acomodó sobre él con una pierna a cada lado, listo para la invasión ajena.

—No estás preparado…

—Eso no importa… ahhh… –comenzó a masturbarse frente a su novio– te necesito

Vladimir poco pudo hacer al tener semejante escena erótica frente a él, de modo que cedió y comenzó a penetrarlo suavemente. Sonrió al notar la incomodidad que el otro chico intentaba ocultar, sin embargo, no se detuvo ni un momento hasta que estuvo en su interior por completo y luego lo miró para que le diera su autorización para seguir con el movimiento y acelerar.

Maxence comenzó a moverse y Vladimir siguió de la misma forma. Ambos se besaban y abrazaban ansiosos y sonreían uno al otro. Los gemidos no tardaron en aparecer y pronto en la habitación no había más que jadeos y suspiros, de vez en cuando un gemido muy fuerte.

—Vladimir… ya casi voy a…

Ah no… aún no lo harás –el chico salió despacio del cuerpo de su novio y lo hizo recostarse en su cama– no te muevas…

—Vladimir, ¿qué vas a hacer?

—Ya verás

Maxence notó que el chico sacaba un objeto de dentro de su cajón, eran unas esposas, las mismas que le había robado él a sus padres. Sonrió y se dejó atar a la cama sin decir nada. Sin embargo, un momento después, notó que también sacaba una corbata y una calceta para atarlo a la cama.

—Vladimir…

—Shh…

—Sabes… me estás asustando, me recuerdas la retorcida mente de mis padres

El chico comenzó a reír

—Te gustará amor. Es un pequeño castigo por abandonarme tanto tiempo

Maxence se sonrojó un poco, no podía pasar por alto que se sentía un poco nervioso, jamás hizo nada más allá de atar a Vladimir a la cama y hacerle el amor, pero parecía que su novio quería llegar todavía más allá de eso.

En cuanto Vladimir terminó, buscó algo más en el cajón y encontró una pequeña caja de metal. Maxence se estremeció al recordar la caja que tenían sus padres, sin embargo, pero su novio extrajo una pequeña cadena de sumisión. Se la colocó alrededor del cuello y le dio la correa a Maxence.

—Quiero que tú me ordenes lo que quieras –le dijo– pero no olvides, seré yo quien te haga el amor

Maxence sonrió

—Entonces no es completamente mi voluntad, ¿o si?

—Claro que no

Vladimir se acomodó sobre él y comenzó a penetrarlo suavemente mientras lo escuchaba gemir. Recordó con ternura sus primeras veces, ambos tan tímidos y tan poco experimentados, habían llegado a entenderse tan bien en el sexo que ahora probaban un poco de sumisión y le encantaba. No era la primera vez que lo hacían, pero la única ocasión que tuvieron esa oportunidad fueron terriblemente interrumpidos y lo suspendieron por lo que fueron años.

—Mgh… –Maxence lo jaló del cuello al sentir una embestida profunda–

—¿Qué pasa amor, quieres que me detenga?

—No… ahh… sigue… más duro

Vladimir sonrió y sujetó las caderas ajenas. Ambos habían experimentado la versatilidad pero generalmente era Maxence quien le hacía el amor y ahora cambiaban roles como en contadas ocasiones.

Se besaron una vez más y continuaron. Vladimir se detuvo y Maxence tiró nuevamente de la cadena.

—¿Por qué paras? –le preguntó en un tono divertidamente dominante– sigue

—Ahora lo hago –murmuró Vladimir sonrojándose al percatarse de lo mucho que eso lo excitaba y encendía. Sin embargo, antes de continuar, se apartó un momento para acercarse a la mesa y sacó un objeto más de la caja de metal. Se trataba de un anillo para retrasar el orgasmo. Sonrió mientras se mordía los labios y se lo colocó–

—Espera –Maxence lo detuvo antes de que terminara de colocarlo– ¿qué es eso?

—Un anillo –sonrió– impedirá que eyacules

—¿Qué?... Vladimir…

—Tranquilo, prometo no exagerar

—Amor… espera…

—Vamos, prometo que si no te gusta me detendré

Maxence respiró profundo y asintió. Luego, Vladimir volvió a penetrarlo y continuaron moviéndose cada vez más rápido y con mayor desesperación, besándose. Algunas veces acostumbraban vendarse los ojos pero dejó de ser emocionante debido a que se perdían de las reacciones y expresiones del otro así que lo descartaron.

—Vladimir… quiero venirme

—Ahh… Max… aún no…

—Vladimir… por favor

—Suplica

El chico jaló su novio del cuello

—No, amor, tú suplicarás. Sigue haciéndome el amor tan duro y no te detengas.

Vladimir obedeció, se movió desesperadamente en su interior y luego le mostró algo más a Maxence, se trataba de un vibrador.

—¿Estás seguro?... ahh… si…

—Lo estoy, hazlo

Mientras Vladimir le hacía el amor, Maxence se acomodó para comenzar a introducirle el vibrador poco a poco, lentamente debido a que no estaba preparado. Su novio se sonrojó y mostró una clara molestia pero no se detuvo, continuó con el movimiento.

—Ahh… si… –el chico aceleró al sentir que Maxence encendía el vibrador– amor… ahh… te amo

—Por favor… ya… quítame esto

—Veremos quién aguanta más… ahh… si tú con el anillo o yo con el vibrador.

—Pero… ya no puedo… quítamelo, por favor

—Ahhh… Maxence… si…

Vladimir estaba a punto de alcanzar un maravilloso orgasmo y quería que Maxence eyaculara junto con él, de modo que decidió quitarle el anillo justo cuando sintió que estaba viniéndose.

—Mgh… Vladimir…

Se quedaron inmóviles un momento, mirándose fijamente y luego sonrieron.

—Te amo tanto –murmuró Vladimir y se acercó a besarlo– eres el amor de mi vida

—Y tú el mío, cariño

El chico desató a su novio para poder acomodarse a su lado en la cama

—¿Tus padres no nos descubrirán?

—Cuando van a cenar vuelven hasta tarde –respondió– y pusimos el seguro

Maxence asintió y miró por la ventana

—¿Qué tanta posibilidad existe de que miren la alberca?

Su novio sonrió

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Quiero darte tu obsequio

—Es verdad, olvidé abrirlo… bueno… si nos ven nadando no creo que digan nada, les diré que te invité y que te quedarás a dormir.

Ambos bajaron tomados de la mano hasta la alberca metieron los pies después de encender la calefacción. Las noches en Rusia algunas veces eran heladas.

—Te amo –Maxence tomó el regalo que habían dejado sobre la mesa de Vladimir y ahora lo habían bajado– espero que te guste, lo hice mientras pensaba en ti.

—También te amo –el chico sonrió y lo abrió. Era un collar hecho de caracoles de mar– Dios, Maxence… es hermoso

—Y seguro te quedará bien –el chico tomó el obsequio para colocárselo alrededor del cuello– no me equivoqué.

—Eres el mejor novio… por ahora

—¿Por ahora?

—También… tengo un obsequio para ti

Vladimir llevaba algo escondido también. Era una caja pequeña. Se la entregó y lo miró impaciente, deseaba ver la reacción de su novio.

Maxence sonrió y se apresuró a levantar la tapa, en cuanto lo hizo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y abrazó a Vladimir con fuerzas.

—Vladimir… esto…

—Cásate conmigo, Maxence –murmuró pegando los labios a los ajenos– estoy por terminar mi carrera y… pienso irme a vivir fuera de casa de mis padres. Cásate y ven conmigo.

El chico se había quedado sin palabras. Las lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas mientras besaba desesperadamente a Vladimir.

—Te amo… –murmuró con la voz entrecortada–

—Y yo a ti –Vladimir lo jaló con fuerza y ambos cayeron al agua, entre risas y las lágrimas de Maxence– ¿eso… es un si?

Maxence no respondió con palabras, ofreció la mano izquierda a su novio para que le colocara el anillo y sonrió en cuanto lo hizo.

—Es muy hermoso

—Ahora que estuviste lejos… me di cuenta de lo mucho que te necesito a mi lado

El chico sonrió.

—Bueno… en nuestras próximas vacaciones serremos solo tu y yo… en nuestra luna de miel.

Vladimir comenzó a reír y lo besó.

**Ilustración por: Yun Haerii**

**<https://www.instagram.com/yun_haerii/> **


End file.
